It Was Never Me
by galaxies in her eyes
Summary: "It was never me, Mum. It's Harry — it's always been Harry."


**Hogwarts (Challenges and Assignments).**

 _Assignment 7 — Wandlore: Wanduse by Fairy Godmothers — task 2 — Shrek 2 — write about a mother doing what she thinks is right for her son_

 _Going, Going, Gone! — (word) violently_

* * *

 **First Year**

Molly watched from afar with a keen eye as Ron and Hermione interacted during the summer. Her parents had allowed her to come over and spend a few weeks, and Hermione had been ecstatic about that.

Molly knew they were only first years, but she also knew that love developed young sometimes. Hermione stomped her foot and yelled something unintelligible at Ron before storming away.

Hm. Perhaps theirs would be a fiery relationship.

* * *

 **Second Year**

Molly heard much about Hermione from Ron during the school year and even more over summer break. Hermione was so brilliant, look at the leter Hermione sent me, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione.

She wasn't sick of hearing the name in the slightest. In fact, she wanted to hear Hermione's first name with her son's last one.

Hermione Weasley.

It had a nice ring to it, she grinned as she puttered around in the kitchen.

* * *

 **Third Year**

Molly heard about the actions of Harry and Hermione from Dumbledore, and she couldn't believe that her darling Ronald hadn't been taken along on the adventure. She didn't care that the 'adventure' included riding on the back of a hippogriff, rescuing a man who had been in Azkaban for twelve years, or even that Ron had been injured.

She just cared that they hadn't taken her son with them.

* * *

 **Fourth Year**

Molly was furious when she heard that Hermione had attended the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. She was even more furious when she learned that Ron had left Hermione as his last resort.

She knew that the Weasleys didn't even come close to comparing to Viktor Krum.

She wanted Hermione Granger as her daughter-in-law — and what Molly Weasley wanted, Molly Weasley would get.

One way or another.

* * *

 **Fifth Year**

Molly was glad that Sirius was dead. He had been whispering tips in Harry's — and through Harry's, Ron's — ear on how to become a "chick magnet," as he called it.

She learned that Ron had tried some of the tips and had several encounters with willing girls that practically threw their knickers at him.

She was beyond outraged at his behavior, and found that, while Ron slept around, Harry and Hermione had somehow become even closer. Harry had snuck into Hermione's hospital room at St Mungo's just to curl up behind her and have a night without nightmares.

* * *

 **Sixth Year**

Molly fumed. That cow Lavender Brown had sent her "Won-Won" a necklace, upon which was engraved My Sweetheart.

She started hunting for her grandmother's altered Amortentia recipe. It lasted for a shorter amount of time — barely a week — but it made the brain remember the feelings of love even after the effects had otherwise disappeared.

* * *

 **Seventh Year**

Molly had had no idea that Hermione had been planning to go with Harry and Ron. The woman's place was in the kitchen, she always declared — which was exactly why she hated Fleur Delacour. Or now, rather, Fleur Weasley.

But Hermione wasn't gorgeous like Fleur. She was probably smarter, but brains had nothing to do with cooking, and Molly knew from years of experience that Ron loved food more than anything else in the world.

Possibly even more than his future wife.

But Molly had the perfect solution for that.

* * *

 **After the War**

"Care to tell me why, exactly, 'Mione had to be rushed to St Mungo's after having afternoon tea with you?"

Ron faced his mother, fists clenched at his sides. The others of the family were gathered around the edges of the room and hovering in the doorways, watching the scene before them unfold and trying to not draw attention to themselves.

Molly spread her hands placatingly. "Ronald, dear, I was just trying to help," she protested weakly. "It looked as though you two were having a few minor relationship issues, and I wanted to help Hermione get over them. I didn't mean any harm by it."

Ron's lip curled into a sneer. "So you spiked her tea with some of Grandma's special love potion? And hell yeah, we're having relationship problems. As in we don't even bloody _have_ a relationship!"

The Weasley matriarch frowned in confusion. "Wait, so you're saying you're _not_ together?"

Throwing up his hands, Ron turned away partially before spinning back around and advancing on his mother with a finger pointed directly at her chest. "Hermione and I are terrible together; we're much better friends. But you were blinded, and that may just cost Hermione her life. How much of that fucking stuff did you put in her tea?"

"Five drops," whispered Molly. "And that was after the first three didn't seem to work."

"What the fuck?" Ron's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "You gave 'Mione eight drops of that stuff? You _know_ more than two is dangerous!"

His anger, never easily controlled, was beginning to make the pictures hanging in the walls quiver.

Molly shrugged. "She drank two cups of tea without any visible effects. How was I supposed to know?"

The entire house began shakng violently then. Ginny broke away from George's side and crossed the room to him. A single touch of his arm was enough to break him out of his angry trance, but did nothing to stop the shaking. Finally, though, he breathed deeply and his shoulders relaxed a bit, and he shook his head in disappointment.

He turned to leave. His parting words got through to Molly more than anything else:

"It was never me, Mum. It's Harry — it's always been Harry."

* * *

 _word count: 946_


End file.
